


[vid] Julius Caesar - Glitter & Gold

by larissabernstein



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Ancient History, Angst, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fate, Festivids, Gen, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, festivids 2015, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/larissabernstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me your hand." -- "And my heart too." </p><p>Made for Festivids 2015. Recipient: baticeer. Sources used in this fanvid: clips from "Julius Caesar" (MGM 1953); audio "Glitter & Gold" by Barns Courtney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Julius Caesar - Glitter & Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baticeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baticeer/gifts).



> Click on "View High Quality" if your internet connection permits it.

Commentary:

This vid was made for Festivids 2015, for my assigned recipient baticeer.

Festivids is an annual vid exchange for rare and under-vidded fandoms. More info on Festivids can be found on its official [website](http://www.festivids.net) and on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Festivids).

This vid focuses on the doomed fate of Brutus and Cassius, their fatal union against the background of history's dynamics. Who is glitter, who is gold? What are the ulterior motives of the tyrannicides? Idealism or jealousy, philosophical reasoning or striving for power? Perceptions, both of themselves and of the other, are fragmented and flickering, but ultimately it is a struggle between Human desires (flesh and bone) and a legend larger than life.


End file.
